The purpose of this study is to identify any racial differences in bone mineral density, bone mineral homeostasis and bone turnover among community- dwelling elderly women (ages 70-80). Racial differences in vitamin D receptor allele frequencies will also be determined. It is anticipated that after thorough characterization of bone metabolism in elderly African American women, inferences can be drawn concerning predictors for their hip fracture risk.